


Desert Dreams

by OceanShay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, also reminder that im aromantic, and therefore have no experience in romanticism, aromantic bisexual sanji, aromantic sanji, bisexual sanji, i really do do my best writing at 10pm dont i, or dating or anything like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: A series of AceSan ficlets/drabbles, updated whenever the hell I feel like updating it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thawb - generic word for an arab robe worn by men. I wasn't sure where Alabasta would be in our world so I decided to go as simple as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings and fleeting kisses. Song is City of Stars from La La Land

_City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?_

Sanji stared out across the desert before them. A long, brown expanse of nothing for miles lay ahead, dyed red by the setting sun. Just beyond the horizon was a small dust cloud, making its way towards the travelling group. 

_City of stars_

_There's so much that I can't see_

They didn’t move, trusting Vivi to guide them through it. But when the cloud got close enough to engulf them, it stopped. The dust settled around them, eventually revealing the outline of a man, features still obscured by the settling sun.

_Who knows?_

_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

When they could finally see who had caused this mini dust storm, a loud and happy shout from Sanji’s captain rang out. He must have known who the man was. 

_That now our dreams may finally come true_

Ace stepped out of the dust he had kicked up around him and took in the faces around him. Mostly unfamiliar faces, the only two sticking out were that of a young blonde man about his own age in a light blue thawb, and of course, his own brother’s face. 

_City of stars_

_Just one thing everybody wants_

After reuniting with his brother, Ace tagged along with the group for a few days, wanting to meet his brother’s new friends. Introductions were made, but the blonde man had refused to give a proper introduction to himself. Instead he stood and lit a cigarette and simply said “Sanji.” 

_There in the bars_

_And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_

The days came and went and it became obvious that Sanji was the crew’s chef. He was a dedicated man, invested in his work, and Ace admired that about him. His movements were graceful as he moved from one station to another, never making a false step. 

_It's love_

_Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

And Ace knew that there was something special about Sanji. 

_A rush_

Sanji glanced over at Ace while he was working on breakfast for everyone.

_A glance_

Ace made eye contact with the chef as he danced around the kitchen. 

_A touch_

Hands brushed as plates were passed around the table. 

_A dance_

Ace watched Sanji move away from him after the fleeting touch. 

  


_A look in somebody's eyes_

_To light up the skies_

Days of this dancing around each other passed. They traded a few words at first, but developed in to hours of conversation. Both seemed completely entranced by the other. 

_To open the world and send it reeling_

_A voice that says, I'll be here_

_And you'll be alright_

Sanji moved closer, not drawing away at Ace’s touch when serving meals. Ace offered to help Sanji clean up afterwards, and settling for just talking as he did it on his own. 

_I don't care if I know_

_Just where I will go_

Then one night, the last night Ace would be with them, they found each other outside. Sanji lit a cigarette and sat down in the sand next to Ace. Their fingers brushed for a moment as they talked into the night, leaning closer.

_'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling_

_A rat-tat-tat on my heart_

Closer and closer, just a faint touch of lips on a brisk desert night, stolen by the wind. 

_Think I want it to stay_

They pulled back, unsure of what had happened. It didn’t feel wrong though. They realized that it was exactly what they wanted. 

_City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?_

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours afterwards. They knew that they would probably never meet again. They didn’t care. 

_City of stars_

_You never shined so brightly_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji realizes he's bi and aro and isn't necessarily into romance but that's cool. Song is Texas Tea by Jon Bryant go give it a listen it's very catchy.

_ Given what I know _

_ 'Bout the girls back home _

Sanji stared into Ace’s eyes after pulling away from their, well, kiss. What did he feel for him? Something wasn’t exactly right; there were butterflies, but not the kind he thought he would experience after kissing someone he was attracted to. They were nervous. 

_ You're the first to know _

_ I've got you and I on hold _

Ace looked at Sanji’s lips for a second, wanting to feel more of them on his own. Then he looked into his eyes, searching for the same want in his clear blue eyes. It was hesitant, but there. 

_ Give me what you got _

_ Every dot to dot _

Sanji’s hand moved to cover Ace’s again, the words he wanted to say dying in his throat. He wanted so desperately to explain how he was feeling, but he couldn’t. 

_ 'Cause you're the first to know _

_ I've got you and I on hold. _

Ace felt the gentle warmth of Sanji’s hand cover his own. Callused fingertips brushing over rough skin. There was a longing in his eyes, unable to be expressed any other way. Ace pulled him closer, leaning forehead on forehead with the other man. 

_ Don't leave it for the setting sun _

_ 'Cause lovin' you is on the run _

Sanji brought in their faces the rest of the way, closing the gap between them. 

_ I've gotta chase you down like Texas tea _

_ Like whiskey shots 'n' nicotine, like birds after bees _

This kiss was longer, more passionate, but ended after another brief moment. Ace pulled away first, unsure of what his own feelings were towards the chef. He just knew that he wanted him. 

_ You’re the shooting start in my night sky _

_ You’re the drug of choice, my full supply _

Sanji pulled away completely, his head spinning with emotions and his stomach feeling fuzzy after the second kiss.  _ What was going on? _

_ And veins to please _

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” 

_ Babe I want the real _

_ From the parts that feel _

The next morning, things were awkward. There was a deep tension between the two, not necessarily bad, just uncut. They said their goodbyes, and made sure they knew how to reach each other on the den-den mushi. 

_ 'Cause you've burned in deep _

_ To the parts that make me weak _

Whenever Sanji wasn’t busy cooking, he was staring at the den-den mushi, thinking about what he felt for Ace. The man was certainly attractive and Sanji had known for the past few years that he felt attraction to men sometimes, but actually getting close with Ace made him feel different inside. Like his day-dreams of romance weren’t what they were made out to be. 

_ Let your yes be yes _

_ And your no be no _

Eventually he picked up the den-den mushi and called Ace. He wanted to try to explain to him what his feelings were and why he had pulled away so suddenly that night. He wanted to set everything straight. 

_ There will be no shame _

_ When you leave just as you came. _

Ace was sailing around on his boat when he heard the den-den mushi ring. He picked it up and before he could say anything, Sanji began apologizing. 

_ Don't leave it for the setting sun _

_ 'Cause lovin' you is on the run _

Ace tried to calm Sanji down and ask him why he called, but Sanji wanted to be perfectly clear with what he felt about Ace. 

_ I've gotta chase you down like Texas tea _

_ Like whiskey shots and nicotine, like birds after bees _

“I….” 

“I like you, but romance isn’t what I’m looking for.” 

“Sorry if that’s not something you wanted to hear, but it needed to be out there.” 

“I really enjoyed spending time with you and the kiss was great but I can’t do it if you want to be romantic.” 

_ Your the shooting star in my night sky _

_ You’re the drug of choice, my full supply _

_ And veins to please _

Ace listened as Sanji went on, nodding along even though they couldn’t see each other. 

“I see.”

“....” 

“We don’t have to be romantic. I wouldn’t mind that.” 

_ You're the shooting star in my night sky _

_ You’re the drug of choice, my full supply _

Sanji’s eyes welled up with tears as he smiled from ear to ear. 

_ With veins to please _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't think I'd be adding a second chapter to this because I normally only write one offs but here we are! I love aro!Sanji and this kinda goes into more detail than I could in the description alone.


	3. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright another little AceSan drabble because I physically cannot help myself. Song is Dust to Dust by the Civil Wars. Some implied bonding and chatting by the fire.

_ It's not your eyes _

_ It's not what you say _

Sanji lit a cigarette, leaning against a tent. It had been a long day going through the desert, especially with that stupid Moss Head getting lost everywhere. 

He breathed in the smoke, letting it stir in his lungs before releasing the drag, letting his mind wander, and watching the smoke dissipate in the air. 

_ It's not your laughter that gives you away _

It wasn’t long before Sanji felt a warm presence appear next to him. It was one that he had grown to appreciate recently, a presence to keep him grounded. 

Ace, Luffy’s older brother, had taken a liking to Sanji and they had gotten along well. The two would sit and talk for hours while Sanji was cooking or cleaning or while they were walking through the desert. 

It felt nice. 

_ You're just lonely _

_ You've been lonely, too long _

They would talk about everything and nothing, bonding over Luffy’s shenanigans and laughing at terrible jokes they made. It felt natural to be around him. Almost as if they were meant to be friends.

But it wasn’t just the talking and joking that brought the two together. Neither of them knew it, but they had both put up defensive walls from the past. 

_ All your actin' _

_ Your thin disguise _

Ace stood next to the cook, watching smoke rise from his lips, just taking in the moment. It was late, the sky had turned red, and then black, and they talked. They talked and talked and talked about everything, and it was one of the few times Ace stopped thinking about how much his own existence pained him. 

It felt good, just to sit and forget. 

_ All your perfectly delivered lies _

Ace enjoyed being around Sanji, feeling like he could let some of his walls down. Luffy was the only other one here that he felt like he could be himself around. He knew Sanji had his own walls up, but he didn’t want to push it. 

That would ruin everything they had built up until now, he thought. 

_ They don't fool me _

_ You've been lonely, too long _

And then it slipped. 

_ Let me in the wall, you've built around _

He didn’t mean it.

_ And we can light a match and burn it down _

Sanji’s eyes went wide at Ace’s words. 

_ Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flame _

There was a lot they wanted to say to cut the tension, but the words would die in their throats. 

_ In front of us _

_ Dust to _

Sanji spoke first. 

_ You've held your head up _

“It’s…..” 

“How do I say this….” 

“I can’t….” 

_ You've fought the fight _

He stuttered through the words that spilled out, unsure of what he really wanted to say. 

_ You bear the scars _

Ace didn’t mean to let it slip. He didn’t want anyone to know about his past if he could help it. But he did anyway. 

_ You've done your time _

“It doesn’t change what I think about you.” 

_ Listen to me _

_ You've been lonely, too long _

Sanji spoke once more, still stumbling over words. He started talking about his own family, how he hated them and never wanted to see them again. 10 years wasn’t nearly enough time to forget. 

_ Let me in the wall, you've built around _

Ace’s hand moved to cover Sanji’s in a comforting gesture. He didn’t know what else to do. 

_ And we can light a match and burn them down _

Their walls came down in an instant and everything felt raw and emotional around them, the only other noise came from the cicadas.. 

And nothing else mattered. 

_ And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames _

Sanji relaxed at Ace’s touch, trying not to let his tears show, even though some had already fallen. 

And it felt right to be in that moment with Ace. 

_ In front of us _

_ Dust to dust _

Ace pulled Sanji closer, into an embrace. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. 

And it felt like everything would be okay. 

_ You're like a mirror, reflecting me _

_ Takes one to know one, so take it from me _

They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes and saw a little of each other reflected back. 

_ You've been lonely _

_ You've been lonely, too long _

They stayed together for the rest of the night, drifting off in each other’s arms, comforted by the knowledge they had shared with each other. 

_ We've been lonely _

_ We've been lonely, too long _

And it felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is just a bunch of AceSan drabbles now because I really don't want to post them all separately so enjoy. And as always thanks for reading all the way through! Remember to leave kudos and comments on your favorite authors' works because that's really the best way to cheer us up and make more content for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! Please remember to leave comments and kudos on your favorite author(s) works! That's really what keeps us going and can pretty much guarantee more frequent updates. Also thanks to CoyoteStarrksAss (genderfluid-coyote-starrk on tumblr) for reading this before I published it! Love you dude!


End file.
